Letting Go
by AspiringAuthoress
Summary: He had left her but she could never let him go. Deathfic, dark Troyella. Oneshot.


Ten years.

She had been married to him for ten years. Of course no one ever said anything but she heard the whispers, they were all wondering why she hadn't divorced him. Truth be told sometimes she wondered the same thing. Usually those sometimes were late at night, when it was painfully obvious that he wasn't home. By the next morning she was thinking clearly again, and she stayed with him.

Fifteen years.

They had known each other for fifteen years. How could she turn her back on him after they had known each other for so long? Chad hadn't had a problem with it and Taylor had been supportive of him the whole time. Sharpay had distanced herself from her old friends (or enemies as some preferred to think of themselves) and Ryan naturally had followed his sisters lead. That left her alone.

Five years.

That was how long ago he had left. What had been his excuse? Oh yes, a business trip. One which he had been escorted back by the police. Tearfully she had sat through the trial, then with no tears left she had sat at home. She had been sitting at home for years before he left as well, the only difference was that his cold dinner never sat on the table anymore. He was never coming home.

Two years.

He had been sick for two years. And now the doctors had confirmed what every one already knew. Troy was dying, and a part of Gabriella was too.

She went to visit him every day, even before he had gotten sick. Now Gabriella sat beside him almost constantly, only leaving to eat, dress, and use the bathroom. Troy had been moved to the hospital, the dank air in the cell he now called home had worsened his condition. He stared ahead of him most of the time living someplace where Gabriella couldn't join him. Still she sat in a hard metal chair, sleeping half on his mattress, much to the doctors pity.

One day she had heard two nurses talking. One had been of the opinion that Troy had abused Gabriella and that she was too afraid to leave his side, the other argued that she had known about his crime and was repenting her decision to keep quiet. Gabriella didn't bother to tell either one that they were both wrong. She could have told them that she was there because she loved Troy and because he loved her as well. All she would have had to do would be to get up and tell them, but she couldn't leave, Troy needed her.

Troy had always needed her, that Gabriella knew. Since they had met she had stayed by him sensing that he would fall apart when she left. And she had been right, Troy had done the unthinkable when they had been parted by his business trip. Now that she thought about it, she should have seen the signs. Him with out her, the abrupt departure, no call when he had reached the hotel. Something had definitely been wrong. When the news came the next morning, truthfully she hadn't been surprised. Oh she had acted surprised enough, denying it and crying hysterically, and everyone had believed her.

During the trial, that's when Gabriella had been surprised. Never had she thought he would be convicted for life, years yes but for life? He hadn't even killed anyone, not to her knowledge anyway. Those tears had been genuine.

Troy had seemed so strong then, smiling at her and hugging her tightly as he was led away. Now he looked sick, he smelled sick if that was possible. Once handsome he was now thin, alarmingly so, and his eyes looked sunken accented by deep bags underneath. Still Gabriella remained devoted to him, if he had only days left then at least she should be with him.

Suddenly she felt something lightly touch her palm. Looking down she realized it was Troy's hand in her own. His eyes begged her to look at him, when she did she nearly gasped, he looked at her, past her, and through her at the same time. Weakly he opened his mouth and croaked, he hadn't spoken for days, he hadn't even looked like he was contemplating speech in months.

"Gabriella…I want you to know something…" She nodded and leaned closer squeezing his hand for support, "…It was never…your fault okay…Don't blame yourself…when I die…I'll be waiting for you…and I promise that I'll be better for you…I really screwed this life up…I won't let that happen again."

"Oh, oh Troy I know, I love you, I never stopped okay so, so don't beat yourself up. When you get better we'll move and" She swallowed back tears, her lie must continue though for his sake or hers she wasn't sure, "And we'll move and start over, okay."

He nodded, the doctor came in and guided Gabriella away. She had been made to leave the hospital, it was the last time she saw him. The next day Troy passed on.

Ten years.

She had been married to him for ten years. Never once had she wavered in her faith in him. She had seen these long years out, at the end she regretted nothing.

Fifteen years.

They had known each other for fifteen years. How could she turn her back on him after they had known each other for so long? She couldn't, and she never had.

Five years.

That was how long ago he had left. But he had come back, or maybe she had gone to him. It didn't matter, they had gotten to say good-bye.

Two years.

He had been sick for two years. Two long grueling years, but he wasn't in pain anymore and soon she wouldn't be either.

One day.

One day with out him and she couldn't take it anymore. Looking at her medicine cabinet she surveyed her options.

"I'll see you soon, Troy"

That was dark. I don't know if I like it either, it's just so….dark. I'm much more of a happy person so this was a challenge to write, please let me know what you thought.


End file.
